


To Steal The Captain's Skivvies

by afteriwake



Series: The Further Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Epic Fail, F/M, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Poor Carol, Poor Uhura, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trapped In A Closet, Underwear Theft, Victorious Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura & Carol make a bet to see who can steal a certain item of the Captain's wardrobe, only it doesn't go <i>quite</i> as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Steal The Captain's Skivvies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So I was tagged in a reblog [of a post](http://sleepymccoy.tumblr.com/post/139649105339/i-wish-star-trek-had-more-prank-based-sub-plots) by **sleepymccoy** on Tumbr about how there should be more prank based subplots on Star Trek by **GreenSkyOverMe** with the note that I should write fanfic of them, and I said I totally would because they were all such awesome ideas. The basis for this one was " _Uhura, Chapel and Rand have a competition to see who can steal Jim’s underpants. Somehow, Spock wins._ ," but because this series is set in the AOS verse I substituted Carol for Chapel and Rand.

There were times that it got extremely boring on the Enterprise, and when left to their own devices, crew members got...ingenious...with their choices in entertainments. Pranks were not uncommon and no target was safe, not even James T. Kirk, their illustrious captain. For the most part, as long as it was good, clean fun, he was fine with it, even partaking in a few pranks himself from time to time. And that was just what Uhura and Carol were counting on with the one they were hatching in the quiet corner or the canteen one day as they were having lunch together.

“So it’s agreed?” Uhura said, a slightly wicked grin on her face as she held out her hand to her shipmate.

Carol nodded and shook Uhura’s hand. “It’s agreed,” she replied. This, she decided, would be an absolute delight.

**\---**

Uhura decided to try the straightforward approach first. Sneaking into her captain’s quarters, rummaging through his things, finding a pair and sneaking out triumphantly.

What she _didn’t_ expect is that on the Enterprise, James T. Kirk was an absolute slouch at keeping the bedroom part of his quarters immaculate. 

There were clothes strewn everywhere and while she had thought that might make her job easier she had no idea what was clean or what was dirty and she wasn’t about to take a _used_ pair and wave it in Carol’s face. Hell no. There was no way she was touching _that_. She was still trying to figure out what was clean and what was dirty when she heard the outer door to his quarters open and froze. This was not good. 

She dove into his closet and prayed he didn’t look in there. It felt like an inverse of the day at the Academy all over again when Gaila had snuck him into her room, except he wasn’t bringing a woman into his room. She watched him get undressed through the crack in the closet and then shut her eyes once he started to take off his pants. Really, Spock didn’t need to know she was watching one of his best friends get undressed in his cabin. That was something he’d be better off not knowing. After a moment she opened his eyes and saw he’d changed into pajamas and was getting into bed. Ten the lights were out and she was plunged into darkness.

Great. Now she had to wait for him to go to sleep and then navigate her way out and hope to God no one saw her leaving after it was obvious he’d gone in, or else there’d be an awful lot of awkward questions to answer…

**\---**

Carol decided to try the more logical approach: she waited to find out when his laundry was going to be done and intercept it.

She could have easily tried to flirt with him and wormed her way into his room, she knew that, but that was rather distasteful as she wasn’t actually attracted to him. And after laughing at Uhura’s attempt to surreptitiously sneak in and snag a pair the old fashioned way she decided it would be best to just intercept them at the source, when the laundry was being delivered. It was efficient and the easiest way to gain access to his clothes without him even knowing she’d gained access to them, other than missing one single garment.

She bided her time around the laundry room, waiting for the right time. It would look quite suspicious if she took it directly from the laundry room, especially considering what the garment was. No, she had to wait for it to be either on route and have it be rerouted elsewhere or for it to be delivered to his quarters and then go in directly and get it then. That would be more tricky. The entire thing was a bit tricky, to be honest, and had the potential of making her look a bit stalkerish if not done properly, but it was a risk she was willing to take. The stakes were too great.

Finally, his load was ready to be delivered and she followed it towards his room. Just as she was about to interrupt the person delivering it, though, James T. Kirk himself showed up and the load was handed off to him personally. Carol frowned and did her best to melt into the background, hopeful that no one had paid too close attention to her lurking around James T. Kirk’s laundry to have _too_ many awkward questions for her.

**\---**

They both made a few more feeble attempts to get the prized garment but after a few more days dejectedly met at the bar, sipping Samarian sunsets as they commiserated about how neither of them were able to secure a pair of James T. Kirk’s underpants as the prize for the prank. Uhura tapped the rim of her drink sharply to bring about the change in color and was about to speak when, set on the bar in front of them, was a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. Her and Carol’s eyes went wide and they both turned behind them to see Spock standing there.

“I believe I have won the bet,” he said.

“How on earth did you get his pants?” Carol asked, her mouth open.

“I simply asked for them,” Spock said. “Jim was surprised, but then he shrugged and handed a pair over.”

Uhura hung her head. “We went to all that trouble and all we had to do was _ask_?” she said, half-groaning.

“Jim can be very accommodating, especially when he is told it is in furtherance for a bet,” Spock said.

Carol’s eyes narrowed. “How did you know about the bet?” she asked.

“Nyota talks in her sleep sometimes. As I do not need a full eight hours of sleep, I am usually awake and lying next to her as she sleeps.” He gestured to the underpants. “So, as the winner of the bet, do I not get my choice of humiliating act I will have the two of you do?”

“Oh lord,” Carol said, shaking her head.

“Spock?” Uhura said sweetly. “If I were you, and you like sleeping next to me, I would reconsider taking the winnings on this bet.”

He studied her for a moment and then nodded slowly. “Our relationship would be in jeopardy if I acted on being the winner, would it not?”

“Very much so,” Uhura said with a nod.

“I see,” he replied. “Very well. May I have an alternate prize?”

Uhura looked over at Carol, who nodded, and then Uhura put a hand on his chest. “I think I can arrange something nice for you,” she said, giving him a smile. She got off her stool and then took his hand, leading him away and leaving Carol at the bar with her drink and the underpants. Carol watched and shook her head, wondering just how she was going to get them back to their owner.


End file.
